Lire, écrire et compter
Lire, écrire et compter is a one hour 5, Rue Sésame DVD, compiled from 2 episodes shows which aired under the same title during the 2005 season. The DVD also includes a short DVD game. Nac and his friends learn about letters, numbers, reading and writing. Titles 1 Apprendre a compter * Nac is preparing a picnic with Titouan and Juliette. They need five of everything. * Number of the Day: The Count plays six tunes on his organ. * Juliette asks Elmo and Nac to take care of a bouquet for her. Elmo wants to count the flowers -- but Nac is playing "she likes me, she likes me not" to find out how Juliette feels about him. * Le tout petite theatre: Children visit the museum and hear sounds. * "Lambaba" with the Count * Juliette asks Elmo to get her six eggs, and writes down the number 6 for him so he won't forget. But when he meets Nac, he gets confused, because Nac shows him that it could also be 9 eggs. * Le languages de singes: Kids show how to count to 20 in sign language. * Le Monde de Nac: A short film about kids climbing on the Great Wall of China. * Theatre Parque Sesame: Grover and two Richards are waiting in line when a writer comes along. He's looking for Richard the Third. Since Grover is the third in line, he becomes the next king. * Nac is building a pyramid with plastic cups to make a new world record. Elmo comes along, and the cups all fall down. The next attempt is spoiled by Yoyo and Olive, who cause the pile to fall. Finally, the pyramid is standing, and now Nac himself sneezes it all down. 2 Lire et écrire * Titouan and Georges find different postcards, but they can't read them. Olive figures out that they're parts of one big card. Putting the pieces together reveals a big card for Griotte. * Letter of the Day (part one): Cookie Monster finds a large cookie with the letter G written on it. * Titouan has a letter from Olive, but he can't read the pictograms on it. He asks Griotte and Yoyo for help. The letter appears to tell the place where Olive has hidden herself. * Le tout petite theatre: Children having fun sailing and paddling on boats, kayaks and catamarans. * Letter of the Day (part two): Cookie Monster has eaten a giant cookie, and is as round as a barrel. * Juliette, Georges, Olive and Nac are writing a poem. When Titouan comes, Juliet reveals that it's a song. They all start to sing in acapella: "I like to travel the world". * Le tout petite theatre: Marie visits Musée Bourdelle de Paris. It shows work from the artist Antoine Bourdelle. After the tour, the children make their own art. * The Martians come upon a book which they try to eat, smell and hear before a gust of wind blows the pages open and they realize that they can read it. * Le Monde de Nac: A short film about kids who learn from their Chinese grandmother the fine art of tablecloths cutting from paper. * The Oinker Sisters sing "The Boogie-Woogie Piggies". * A cartoon about an illustrated boy who gets help from a real boy. He draws the things the boy needs on his way. * Yoyo and Nac are sorting the groceries. They learn to sort by reading the label and not just looking at the shape of the object. 3 Le jeu *A DVD game, where the viewer has to spell the word that fits the picture. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:5, Rue Sésame Video